Colours and Promises
by Elsbels14
Summary: Jacobs pack are now as the elders now, and their kids are taking over, with a pack full of young werewolves the alpha is having trouble keeping them under control, it gets to a point where Jacob had to phase for the first time in 13 years and see what is stopping them from being able to take commands from the rightful alpha. What did Jacob do when he imprinted on Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1

This is who had what kids:

**Sam and Emily [2 Girls 1 boy]**

Zara & Violet [Twins aged 13, Human]

Rico [Aged 17, Phased, Imprinted on Kayla]

**Jacob and Nessie [2 Boys, 2 Girls]**

Mason [17, ¼ wolf ¼ vampire ½ human, phased but needs blood]

Marie & Henry [Twins aged 15, Marie – Human, Henry – Phased & Imprinted on Ria]

Samantha [Aged 13 – showing signs of phasing – needs blood]

**Embry & Hannah [Cannot have kids so adopted:]**

Chad & Ben [Adopted at 12 now 15]

**Quil and Claire [3 boys and 1 girl]**

Jemma [Aged 17 – Human]

Ronald, James, Lloyd [Triplets aged 14 – all phased]

**Jared and Kim [1 boy and 1 girl]**

Ria [Aged 16 – Human imprinted on by Henry]

Chase [Aged 15 – Wolf]

**Seth and Maya [2 boys]**

Liam [Aged 15 – Wolf]

Collin [Aged 13 – Wolf]

This is the current pack:

**CURRENT PACK**

Mason [17] ALPHA

Rico [17] BETA

Henry [15]

Chase [15]

Liam [15]

Ronald [14]

James [14]

Lloyd [14]

Collin [13]

My other characters:

Maya – Seths imprint

Hannah – Embrys imprint

Kayla – Ricos imprint

My Summary: please note this may change:

Jacobs pack are now as the elders now, and their kids are taking over, with a pack full of young werewolves the alpha is having trouble keeping them under control, it gets to a point where Jacob had to phase for the first time in 13 years and see what is stopping them from being able to take commands from the rightful alpha.

Did Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee really ruin the packs mind? The way they fight, as a team?

Will they not follow the alpha because they believe he is a threat, or because there is no threat? Did Jacob change the future the day he left the pack, will there NEVER be harmony in the wolves again?

With help from the wives, Cullens and pack, they will figure it out.


	2. Chapter 1a

_I own all the stuff SM doesn't._

Hannahs POV

I sat on the armchair in the corner of their bedroom and started the story I read to my kids every night

"I wanted to get through, but the gang were in the way, I panicked because I hated walking through out of the canteen because I always get stared at by the people there… 'The Gang' were a big group of people that seemed to know everything about on another, and for some reason the whole school steered clear of them. I'm not going to lie, they were bloody scary to me. I stopped about 3 meters away from their table and took a deep breath…

I was almost at the door when I tripped.

Story of my life.

I tripped over my own 2 feet, in front of lots of people I could feel the embarresment come to the surface and I needed to get out of here before the tears spilled over. I tried to calm myself before getting up, and before I could pull myself together I felt a soft hand on my shoulder

'Hannah, are you alright?' and concerning voice asked, this was Nessie, the member of the gang I actually knew. I shook her off stood up and ran before I could hear the roar of laughter that I was sure would follow. I headed to reception, I needed an ice pack for my wrist I must have hit it hard when I fell, I asked Ms. Devon behind the desk for one and she eyed me over, I don't know what she sure but she instantly look worried and asked me what was wrong.

''Nothing, I just fell over when I rushed out of the canteen' I explained, trying to make it sound like it was an everyday thing, it didn't work,

'and why were you rushing?' she prompted… Dam, now I would have to explain.

I told her everything about how I was scared of the gang and how I found that they were often mean to me and she told me that she would have a word, I felt like a complete cry baby for it but I tried to smile anyway,

'Wait here while I go get them all, she had a piece of paper in her hand and I guessed it was a piece of paper that had all the names of the people on the gang on it. She came back with someone I knew was called Embry behind her.

'Sorry Hannah, but all the rest are in exams, but Embry said that he would apologise on behalf of them all.' She had a sorry expression on her face.

Embry stared at me, cleared his throat and simply said

'Sorry for ever…er.. intimidating you…' I skipped the dating bit, Chad informed me that that part was boring a year ago.

"And that was how I fell in love with your father, when he stared at me, he had indeed imprinted on me, just like Henry and Ria"

Mine and Embry's boys are perfect, they are 15 now but they are completely my babies, they were neglected as children and when we adopted them we were told their mental would forever be hindered by the trouble pasts they had, it was estimated that they had brains of a 13 year olds. That isn't the only thing that the past has given them, they both get horrible night terrors and they have to share a room because else they hurt themselves when they try and comfort the other – which they do a lot because they are twins – and I tell them the same story every night and that seems to calm the night terrors a bit.

I crept out of the room and left them sleeping. I walked into my room and my now-getting-older husband was lying in just his boxer across the whole bed,

'They are asleep, easy peasy' I sighed.

'Good' he mumbeled and moved over so I could slip in between the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm woke me up at too-early o'clock and I dragged myself out of bed and yawn. My heavy feet thumped loudy as I walked down the little stairs to grab something to eat. No-one was awake yet so I had to be quiet as I scoffed down some cereal and phoned Rico to see if he was up, it was answered on the first ring so I guess he was having to be quiet too. My packs patrols were really strict but you never had to work yourself to hard. Everyone had a partner and I trusted them to patrol and raise an alarm if anything seem weird or odd. I went with Rico, Henry with Chase, Liam with Ronald, and James with Lloyd and Colin. Until about a year ago there were wolves patrolling 24/7 but we had had about 5 years with no weird disappearances or odd smells so we now only patrolled 5am – 10pm and with 8 wolves it wasn't hard. We had the day split into 4 shifts, and there was a calender at everyone's houses that my dad and I make at the beginning of every year, so that everyone works fair. I was currently thinking up a new one. Today, Rico and I had the 5am – 9am, Liam and Ronald had 9am-1pm, Henry and Chase had 1pm-6pm and the Trio (James, Lloyd and Collin) had 6pm-10pm.

I raced out the front door, into the woods and phased.

_Yo Boss. What's the route today?_

He asks the same dam question every time, and he should know its a pattern. Route 1, Route 2, Route 1, Route 2.

_OK then so I haven't a memory, just answer the question?_

'ROUTE 1' I screamed, can you even scream in your head?

I loved running. I could run, for what seemed like forever, I would listen to the sounds, or watch the trees race around me. Today, I just saw everything in Rico's head. It was mainly him thinking about Kayla, his imprint, and how much he loved her. I wished I would imprint. People are forever asking me out but I won't go out with them in case I break their heart if I do ever imprint. I couldn't look into it much further, reading someone's head was hard, like there was an invisible wall that you had to press up really close to be able to hear what's going on the other side. You never got the full picture so it would sometimes be disjointed and wouldn't make sense, and when Rico started running faster I lost connection with him and had to speed up to tell him was time to go home.

Being a wolf, it was sometimes awesome and other times dreadful, and although I am the alpha now, but dad has to attempt to phase at least once a month, to keep immortality to live with my mum. It's a really confusing and messed up family, but I look older then my dad, and yet I am only 17... My mum is half vampire, and dad a werewolf so Carlisle believes I'm ¼ Vampire, ¼ Wolf and ½ human. I need blood occasionally, maybe, once a month? I simple go hunting like I would if I lived as a wolf permanently but use the blood not the meat. Animal blood seems to be absolutely fine for me, but I have never tried human blood, and I never get the blood-lust I know the Cullen's get.

A phased into my human form, and shoved the shorts that were in a little cupbaord on the edge of the trees for me to use to change into, and ran into the house, I walked into the house, went straight upstairs and into the shower. Running exhausts me when it has no interesting scents to follow, or distintive paths, although the trail may be weak and confusing, for some reason the thrill of following something makes time fly faster the usual. The scent of vampires really isn't as bad as the old pack make it out to be, they used to say it burnt their nose, and that even when you got used to it it was vile but to us, was just a sweet but bitter, citrus smell. It wasn't _nice,_ but neither was our scent to them. When a no-mad crossed through a few years ago I went to my Dad for advice, he told me to follow it until it is at least 10 miles out of LaPush and they were no way it could of looped around. Simple. He also mentioned that following a Vampire trail is easy as long as you know that you are following a vampire, and that you need to kill what you're following 'an Instinctive Pull' he had described it, but again, he was making it out easy then it needs to be! I had to keep stopping to check where it was headed, and it was very easily confused with other scents. But it was nothing, I had all the wolves following it and after a week, the trail was too weak and the search was useless. There were no news reports that read 'missing person' or 'murder' so we assumed he/she was just passing by. I had never told my dad it was hard, I thought that my pack might be bad at it or something.

I pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt, grabbed my phone from the side and slipped it into my back pocket. I raced down the stairs and I was surprised that everyone was up, and ready! Normally Samantha is in her Pjs until like 12, and it was just past 10. Henry and Marie were playing some gay game on the Wii and Samantha was sat up at the table talking to mum who was making pancakes, for me I hoped. I slid into the chair next to Samantha (Who was called Samantha after 'Sam' who was the 'alpha' of the old pack – but she hated being called Sam)

"Morning Mum, Morning Samantha," I greeted them very politely.

"Hey hunnie, How was your patrol, well don't for not waking any of us up this morning..." Mu was so happy and chirpy all the time, I loved it,

"Patrols Good. Nothing at all. I wish I could just stop this stupid patrols, they are useless and we all know it. We're safe."

"Babe, why do you think they are stupid?" she was weerily asking while slipping a chocolate pancake in front of me.

"I had a good look into everyones mind last pack meeting, and I mean a good look. I dug, to see why they were all so down, and none of them where like themselves, they where like a shell, and an empty shell."

Mum gave me a confused expression, so I continued,

"They hate having to be wolves. They don't mind when their busy doing something, or following a strangers scent. How did Sam and Dad do it? When I was told the pack histories all I heard is about how the cold ones make the magic appear and can make them want to to fight, but my pack don't seem to even care wether they are following a Vampire, animal or human." I tried to make mum understand.

My mum struggled for words, but then said,

"have you spoke to dad?"

"No, I don't want him to think I am a bad alpha " I replied, scoffing down the pancakes.

She looked at me with a disapproving face. I knew she was going to tell me that dad would never think that, but I could always sense that he was thinking it.

"I know what you're thinking, but I really want to be able to tell the whole pack that they can stop phasing – at least those who have imprinted, they need to move on now, after the whole voltouri thing that saved your life, no one has stepped into our land with any intention to fight."

My mum stared at me... and I could tell that I had said something that confused her, it was strange, I don't think I had said anything that would make her look like this. I thought back on what I said, and didn't say a word until I knew I had said nothing out the ordinary...

"Mum...Mumma...?" I whispered...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU WISH YOU COULD', MASON YOU ARE THE TRUE ALPHA OF THIS PACK WHY CAN'T YOU SAY THAT THEY CAN? - IT'S YOUR PACK AND YOU DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS..." My mum exploded, "I WOULDN'T HOLD YOU BACK IF YOU WANT TO STOP PHASING'

I did want to stop phasing, I really wish I could, but like I said, I can't tell my pack what to do, I can order, but if they don't want to stop phasing, they don't have to. I cannot force my pack to do something, they just listen to me to make pack life easier, Lloyd has said sometimes that there is a streak of demand in my voice when the packs life is threatened..

"Mum, I've told you before, I hate having to force the pack into something." I explained.

"Wait, you can't order the pack around?" Mum was questioning me now.

"I probably could if I had to" I continued...

WOW. I didn't realise that mum cared that make about the pack. By the time I had time to think up the last part of my sentence my mum had dashed to the phone and was on the phone – I'm guessing – to my dad.

"why isn't Mason true alpha of his pack?" my mum was saying innocently down the phone. I could hear my dad reassuraring her that I was indeed Alpha. I knew that I was alpha and if I had known bringing this up would be such a big deal..


	4. Chapter 4

"Ness, Darling, I was alpha, my great-grandfather was alpha, trust me when I say Mason – who is my son – is now alpha" I was trying to soothe my imprint, she could wind herself up sometimes.

"B-but he said he can't order the pack around..." it sounded like she was loosing the will to live...

"I'll talk to him later, if I see him." I replied.

"ok. Love you bye!" The phone line went dead before I could even reply.

I slipped the phone into my pocket and turn to face Jared with Ria who was sitting beside him.

"Ah hello Ria! You here for your check-up?" I asked, I had to put my serious hat on now. Just after Mason was born I started training to be a doctor, I now work in the Forks hospital.

Ria stood up and turned to her dad,

"Shouldn't be long, wait here, I no longer need you to come with me." Ria bent down and kissed her dad on his cheek. Jared grinned and whispered something I didn't hear into her ear.

I walked down the corridor and walked into my office. Ria was right behind me. Ria is a kid full of medical problems, bless her. She has diabetes which has put her in hospital multiple times, and she had a kidney transplant when she was 9 and her body didn't like it, so we had to hospitalize her for weeks with constant medical attention until the body accepted it. And now she has to come here every Month for a check up, and every other month to run tests. She is anaemic, and last year she was diagnosed with a underactive immune system. I have once seen her with all her medication she has to take every day – when she stayed round ours – and there was a lot. She has to test her blood twice a day, Cellcept pills, Anaemic pills and 5ml of this immunity support stuff.

Ria sat on the edge of her chair, she looked on edge..

"Ria, I know you hate sharing this with me, but I need you to tell me the usual stuff please"

I told her. There's 4 questions she has to answer every month. 1. Have you generally been well? your blood sugar level been ok? 3. When was your last 'time of the month' 4. Did you take any pain killers?

"I've been being sick a lot, but I think that is because the immunity stuff tastes sooooooo bad! My sugar level has but ok, it went a bit low a few days ago but I had a chocolate bar and its fine now, I was due yesterday, buts it late, and I took paracetamol for a head ache a few times."

She was very nervous, and she had no reason to be, we had done this every month for the last 4 years!

"Well you're tests results from last month came back last week and good news! I can move you onto the Immunity pills! And are you often late? I can put you on the pill if you like, obviously that is NOT my blessing to do anything, bad with my son. But it will stop your periods being late." I told her, and to my surprised, she burst into tears, "What's wrong?"

She stiffened, and suddenly tried to stop the tears from flowing and breathed heavy to try and control herself. I noticed that she was started to hyperventilate and I picked her up and sat her of the bed, and removed her hands from her face and waited for her to breathe normally again. After a few minutes, she still wasn't calm and the colour from her faced had drained, and that was when I realised something was wrong. I lay her down and checked her pulse; It was very high. It wasn't until I heard her inhale really loudly that I realised she was having a full on panic attack.

What brought this on? I racked my brain for some snippet of information I must had learnt about dealing with panic attacks. And I remembered what my teacher had told me 'As they panic, you must stay calm and check they are breathing. If they do not come up in 2 minutes, put an oxygen mask on them and wait a bit longer, and as long as they are still breathing things as swell, and keep reassuraring.

Had it been 2 minutes? I put a mask on her anyway.

"Ria – Calm down and tell me what's wrong, I need to know, even as it's as your doctor not your uncle." I whispered into her ear.

Did the clock get louder?

She sat up and apologized for her behaviour and for scaring me. I asked her to tell me why she had panicked and she wouldn't tell me.

"I would tell you if you were just my doctor, or just my uncle, its just... I need to let someone else know before you." she explained, trying to pass it off as something pointless, I saw through though.

Our gazes locked and I wasn't backing down she told me.

"Remember Christmas?" She slurred her words.

"I do, quite literally remember Christmas" I joked.

"How me and Henry got drunk and I ended up sleeping in his room?" She asked.

"I can't believe how drunk we let you get!" I was trying desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"well, before, I lied to you... My period isn't late, well, technically it is, but I'm not expecting it, and would it be possible to come off the cellcept?" Ria was almost in tears.

And then it clicked. She got drunk, isn't expecting her period and wants to come off the pills that increases the chance of miscarriage, and she had a fit when I told her she didn't have my blessing to do bad stuff with Henry. Instead of getting angry – like I should – I wrote down her prescriptions, which didn't include her cellcept, wrote her an appointment with down in the pregnancy department. I hugged her and gave her all her stuff.

"I'm guessing your dad doesn't know, and neither does Henry?"

"she shook her head – Marie does though." she got onto her feet and went to examine herself in mirror so her dad wouldn't suspect anything.

As she left I sunk into my chair. My son had got a girl pregnant, and he didn't even know. They were both still in school for crying out loud, but I knew Ria, and no-way was she going give up this baby, so Henry better like it or lump it. I had to tell Nessie. I got my phone out my pocket and held 2 until it started ringing.

"Nessie." I stated as soon as she picked up, "Henry got Ria pregnant."

"Is that why Ria just showed up here in tears? Marie answered the door and then Ria just broke down in Marie arms shouting for Henry" she had the tone of understanding in her voice, "They've all gone for a picnic in the woods now, except from Samantha she's with Zara and Violet's with Emily. She's sleeping there tonight."

"erm, I guess that would make sense, well I'm coming home now – I'm missing you too much" and I hang up before Nessie could say bye.

I put my coat on and turned off all the lights in my office. I locked the door behind me and went to the reception area.

"I'm outta here" I told Ms. Downey behind the desk, "I'll be back tomorrow lunch time"

She clicked on her computer and smiled up at me,

"Goodbye"

My drive home took about 10 minutes in a car, and 5 if I'm on my motorcycle. I pulled into the driveway and went inside. I opened the door and Nessie was sat in the kitchen waiting for me, our dazes locked, and I bent down for a kiss – it was meant to be peck but she intensified it and soon we were both gasping for air.

"The kids left about 10 minutes ago, and Emily picked up Samantha just after lunch." She whispered into my ear, "You need to talk to Henry and Mason"

I pulled away and dragged her to the living room. Our house was pretty big. Its a 6 bedroom house designed by Esme herself. It had a cloakroom at the back which had clothes and showers in for the pack, It was built in a clearing that is found 1 mile away from the Cullen's main house. There was once a footpath that led to it from halfway up the Cullen drive, but Esme insisted we laid some road down so we could get to it in our cars. It didn't have the white – on – cream colour scheme like most Cullen properties, it was very homely and Nessie loves the colours brown and Dark green together, most of our furniture was Brown and the walls were plain, but all assets were dark green (lampshades, Blankets, Picture frames etc) We sat down on the loveseat, and she took her hand in mine and stared into my eyes,

"Are you angry with Henry? Or Ria?" she was worried.

"Surprisingly, no. - I know Ria didn't want to tell me, but I think she's glad now. Marie knew, did you know that? We need to support her, because she ain't giving it up!" I explained quite simply.

"Good." Nessie stated. "Because I think its wonderful, they may be young, and Henry has imprinted on Ria so Henry will grow up like he has to to be a father of my grandchild."

"So what happened this morning with Mason?" I asked suddenly remembering the whole alpha thing with Mason.

"Well he told me that he can't order the pack around – but you could... and I swear alpha could do that?" she explained.

"Yes, well maybe he is doing it wrong..." I was really shocked that Mason couldn't the pack around, but I tried to blow it over as something non-important to Nessie, "why were you talking about it anyway?"

"Well, he wants to stop phasing – he wants to tell the pack to retire until the next generation arrive." Nessie had now stood up and dragged me to the kitchen, she was fixing up some dinner for later – it looked like it would be some sort of stew – she was putting the ingredients into our slowcooker.

"He wants that?" I was even more shocked now, I assumed Mason loved being wolf.

"Yes, and please please please don't tell him what he should and shouldn't do, you have a habit of doing that" she was getting all defensive of Mason, she did this a lot because me and Mason didn't always get on – and she always took Mason's side.


	5. Chapter 5

_I owned all the things you won't find in SM's The Twilight Saga_

**A/N Thank you for reading. Please leave a review at the bottom and I'll love you forever! :) xo**

Chapter 4:

Rias POV

I stormed out of the doctors surgery right past my dad and ran in the direction of Henry's house. I wasn't very far before I heard my dad shouting my name and starting the car. I stopped to cross the road and my dad pulled up beside me with a worried look on his face. I threw him a apoligetic look and jumped into the passenger seat and asked me drop to Henry's, he went to question me but threw me a second glance and held his tongue. I wondered what he saw – I knew my eyes must be puffy and the eye-liner was probably all over my face. I pulled the sun shade down and slide open the mirror, I covered my thumb with the edge of my jumper and attempted to sort out my liner. My dad slowed the car and it took me a second to realise that we were at the entry to their drive. I peered over to my dad and he simply said

"Explain Later"

and with that I got out the car and started walking down the driveway I got my phone out of my pocket and rang Marie.

"I'm on your driveway come quick" I said between sobs, "don't tell anyone wear you're going"

I tried to compose myself before Marie got here, by rubbing my eyes and thinking happy thoughts!

"OMG Ria what's the matter, tell me everything" Marie's voice startled me and I ran up to give her a hug.

"Errrr your dad... my uncle..& doctor... He er knows about the erm" I forced the word out, "Baby. And I am so scared we'll get in trouble" I explained through my sobs.

"Hey now, why don't we go get Henry and go for a picnic in the clearing? We will get Henry to give us a ride there, it'll only take 2 minutes to get there!" Marie asked me. She always knew how to make me feel better. The clearly was found by Marie's Grandma and Granddad, Bella and Edward as I called them, and ever since Marie and I have been going every so often.

"You text Henry and I'll call mum!" she was in all-things-action mode now, so I yanked out my phone from my coat pocket and started writing a message.

'Hey. Meet at yours in 2? Will need extra clothes to phase and stuff'

I stared at his user ID photo, it was me and him on Christmas... When I managed to tear my eyes off the screen Marie was already done on the phone. We had been slowly pacing forward as we spoke and we were in the front yard of her house. She ran ahead dragging me along by my sleeve. Nessie was at the door,

"Oh Ria! Are you OK?" Nessie's arms fluttered around me until she settled for giving me a hug.

Henry appeared behind her as she passed a rucksack to Marie. Henry carefully slide himself in front of Nessie and embraced me,

"Tell me what's wrong – now" he whispered in my ear. I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"OK well have fun!" Nessie shut the door.

"Alrighty then. Oi Henry phase please we want a ride to the clearing and then we're having a picnic. We need to discuss something, privately" Marie was so demanding. I loved that she was though because it meant I didn't have to ever really think about anything.

I hadn't realised it until now, Henry had a small rucksack on his back too... he handed this Marie and set off into the edge of the woods. He was back in a flash and he got onto his knees so we could climb on. Before we had had time to get comfy, the clearing was just ahead. He slowed down and tossed us off.

"HENRY! I told you not to do that to us again!" Marie shouted as she straighten her leggings and skirt she had worn. Henry had already disappeared into woods with his rucksack – that he had picked up with his teeth shortly after we had fallen off.

Henry approached me from the woods wearing a black tank top and some denim shorts, I stood there studying him until his big arms embraced me. Behind me Marie had started to lay the picnic out, there were small sandwiches and some packets of crisps and an apple for each of us, some chocolate fingers to share. The sun was just high enough for the beams to seep through the trees and it lit the meadow well. Marie had sat down so I sat down next to her, and we shared a quick glance. Henry sat opposite me and looked worried. I wondered why he had this expression and then realised it could be my expression making him react like this. I straightened my features and tried to erase the creases on my forehead that had just started to weigh a ton.

"Ok Ria I think you should just come out and say it, its the best way!" Marie was getting impatient and I knew it.

"Ok... Henry..." I stuttered.

"What is it darling? Tell me, I promise I'll support you!"

"I'm pregnant." I said milliseconds before I burst into tears. Henry's scent soon engolfed me and could hear that he was sobbing too. Marie just sat there gnawing on her apple and studiously ignoring is. I'll thank her later.


End file.
